The Boy and the Punk
by MPAL Percabeth
Summary: By chance Percy and the rest of the 7 meet the golden trio. What will happen when a deep secret is unveiled?
1. chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND PECY JACKSON CROSSOVER

 **Hey guys, this is my first story. I warn you, the chapters will be pretty short. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Harry had blissfully been spending his day with Ron and Hermione. It almost seemed seemed like old times. Almost. There had been many deaths. An overwhelming feeling of guilt had settled on Harry's shoulders and it wasn't going away any soon. The war had gotten over months ago. It was January now. Few of them hit too hard... Remus Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Hedwig... and even Snape. But more than that, he was remembering only one person, a person who had a fate a lot worse than his own. Was he even alive or not?! Harry found himself thinking about that one person a lot often these days." Hey mate, should we head back to the castle? " Ron questioned jarring him out of his thoughts. Harry nodded. They were all invited to attend the 7th year again. Most of them had accepted. The fear of lord Voldemort far overpowered the one of being failed in their NEWTS. Still, many had died too. It seemed quite empty without Romilda's gossip. Suddenly the air in front of them flashed and eight teenagers tumbled out of nowhere as if they had apparated. Harry was shocked. Apparation was still prohibited on Hogwarts' grounds. Harry was about to remove his wand when he noticed the jet black, raven messy and untamable hair and seagreen eyes. He could recognize them anywhere. Hell he knew them better than his scar! "You are alive!" He half sobbed and cried out of relief. Even before the other teenager registered where he was, Harry clung to him in a fierce hug. "What the- Harry..." the boy whispered the last part with bated breaths and a hopeful voice. The bewildered boy echoed the Boy Who Lived's words, "you are alive!"

It had been long since they had met... too long...

"Man why did the gods send us here? It's freezing! Care to introduce us Aquaman??" A boy who looked like a Latino Santa's elf said. Both Percy and Harry separated supporting Blushing cheeks. It seemed as if they too had caught the famous Weasely blush. Harry realised that his friends were looking at him hopefully for answers albeit hesitantly while the others were brushing the twigs and snow off their clothes.

"Well.." Percy took a deep breath and said, " I am Percy Jackson and this is my Cousin.." "Harry Potter" said Lord Vodemort's equal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry for not having updated for so long. But be warned that all my chapters will require at least this much time for updating. Please give reviews and contructive critisism. And I also forgot last time but I hadn't given the disclaimer. So here goes...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson (however much I would love to and marry Percy, but that would break Percabeth... hmmm...).** **Anyways, enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter Two**

As soon as Percy and Harry said this, chaos ensued. Everyone had varying degrees of shock on their faces. But it was Annabeth's which was downright _terrifying_. She was analysing _each and every_ aspect of the new place with her grey steely eyes. With a cold voice she then said, " Well, we better continue this discussion inside. We will then hear about _all_ that Percy and Harry have to say. And I mean _everything_." Her suggestion was met by murmurs of agreement from everybody. The boys though visibly gulped and exchanged a look. They received looks of pity from the rest of the demigods.

Soon, everyone were in the Gryffindor room on Harry and Ron's bunks. Ron was embarrassed by the state of his bed. Dirty clothes were spread _everywhere_. He blushed even further when he was lectured by his girlfriend. The said girlfriend then started talking.

"Well, I think introductions are in order. Since you people didn't seem as .. _shocked_ , I assume you must have experienced something like this before too?" "You have no idea." Answered Annabeth with a dry laugh. " Umm.. so let's start. This is Harry Pot-" Percy started and was broken off by Jason. " Percy? Do they know about.. Well our _camps_??"

" _Harry_ does, but not the others."

"Well then, I assume Percy here does know about our world. None of them seem muggle even though they _are_ wearing muggle clothes. Why don't each one of us introduce ourselves? Also tell us about a few of your achievements or titles" Hermione piped up and smirked at the last part. While everyone else agreed, Harry and Percy groaned at the last part.

Ron started. " I am Ron Weasely. I am a keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team, it's a sort of sport from our world. We are... _wizards and witches_." He said and every demigod in the room except Percy sucked in their breaths. Hazel shuddered at the word witch. It bought bad memories from her first life. " So magic really does exist... Great, first the Greeks, then Romans, Egyptians, my dearest Norse cuz and now wizards and witches.. Why not?" Annabeth muttered once she was replied in affirmative. Percy gave her a small smile which Annabeth appeared oblivious to. But knowing Annabeth, she noticed everything. Seeing the information soak in, Ron decided to continue.

"I am training for becoming an auror too. And yeah, I have six... five, more siblings " Ron said, pausing a bit near the end. It was nearly a _year_ now but nobody could forget Fred's death. " You are also the best chess player in Hogwarts and you have brilliant strategies Ron " Hermione added. Ron gratefully smiled at her. Hermione took a deep breath and started. " I am Hermione Granger. I am studying for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where I am trying to improve the life of house elves-" " Mate you should see her. She started her S.P.E.W campaign once again and she's gone _bonkers_!" Ron interrupted and exclaimed. Hermione glared at her boyfriend. Percy snickered ." You still for elves? That's just needed for the society. I support you. To an extent, of course." He hastily added the last part. "Bloody hell mate... How did you know that? That was some _5 years_ ago when we were in _4th year_! You couldn't have known Harry _then_.." Ron cried out, a bit tentatively. "He _could_... But that meant he hid all of that from us all this time." Hermione commented observing Harry for his reaction. Harry at least had the decency to be ashamed. He ran a hand through his messy hair. As he was starting to say something, Percy laughed. " Gods of Olympus Harry I forgot, they don't know, right? This is gonna be fun!" He evilly grinned and said. Harry drastically paled. "So that was 4th year, right? That would be the triwizard tournament. Harry was the youngest ever winner of the competition. That was one quite an eventful year. A bit unexpected and tragic at the end... But yeah." Percy told, his voice a bit small at the end. Everyone was looking at him in shock except for of course Harry. "Uh... we'll explain later. Continue Hermione." Percy blushed and replied to all of the dumbstruck looks.

"This is getting _way_ too confusing. Explain us." Ordered Piper with narrowed eyes though she didn't resort to charmspeak just yet. Harry and Percy shared a look and came to a silent agreement. It quite unnerved Annabeth.. They had been sharing this look for a long time and now seeing Percy share it with someone else made her feel... _wrong_. She wouldn't admit it but she was jealous. " What about I tell my story first?" Harry suggested. He honestly didn't want to tell anybody about his ' _achievements_ ' but the earlier one was the talk he would rather avoid. They weren't only his own secrets but also Percy's. It was clear that the rest disapproved of the idea but they grudgingly agreed.

" Well, before Percy rudely interrupted, Hermione was talking about her achievements. Well, I'll tell the for you 'Mione. Hermione here is the smartest witch anywhere in the world and loves the library. She is deadly afraid of flying but we all get that she would rather choose flying than getting anything less than an _Excellent_ in a test." Harry snickered and said earning himself a smack on the head. He grinned at Hermione.

" Well what about you?" questioned Annabeth. Harry gave an exasparated and defeated smile. He honestly thought that the others might have forgotten. But who was he kidding? He was talking to _Annabeth Chase_ , the girl who had a memory which couldn't have been wiped even with the strongest of _memory_ _charms_. He mildly observed Percy snickering in the background.

" Well, I am Harry Potter. In the wizarding world I am known as the Boy who Lived, 'cause I survived a curse which was supposed to kill me in an instant. The wizard who was supposed to kill me, Voldemort, got considerably weakened as the curse had rebounded. The rest of my life till 17 focused on both of us trying to kill each other and surviving." " Till you were 11 of course, you were with the Dursley's" Ron stated. Harry winced so slightly that it may not have been visible to any untrained eye. But sadly, the demigods were those people who had learnt to read people from when they were children. _Nothing_ went unnoticed by them. Annabeth raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. Percy on the other hand grimaced and rubbed his arm. Thankfully, everyone was engrossed in Harry's story and didn't notice. Harry decided to continue before questions arose.

"Yes. You see wizards who attend Hogwarts get letters of acceptance before they attend school. So anyway, in my first year my professor turned out to be half-Voldemort. Just like _Mrs Dodds_ , right Perce?" Harry said grinning like a Cheshire cat and evilly cackling in his mind as he thought about revenge. Percy just groaned and put his head in his hands while Annabeth supported a flabbergasted expression. "Continue." the embarrassed boy mumbled. Harry allowed himself another smirk before continuing.

"Second year, old Voldy struck again. He sent a sort of reincarnated version of himself to Hogwarts. If he had succeeded, he would have have almost killed Ginny! She is my girlfriend by the way " he added.

"Ooh ooh ooh, tell them about Lockhart!" Percy begged bouncing on his heels like a small kid. Nearly everyone rolled their eyes. "I am not even going to ask how _you_ know that. Just continue." Ron sighed and said with a wave of his hand. Harry and Percy chuckled.

"Gilderoy Lockhart was a famous _author_ and our Defence against Dark Arts professor. He was extremely proud of his _achievements_ and was one of the worst professor we ever had. Later we found out he used memory charms to take some poor hero's memory away, like permanent amnesia . He used to take their story and claim he had done the great deed. Merlin, he wrote stories about them!! He tried to do the same with me and Ron but thankfully his spell rebounded as Ron's wand had broken. Got a dose of _his_ own medicine." Harry said, distaste evident in his voice. Hermione frowned at the amount of emotion in his voice. All this time, the demigods had been silent except for a comment or two but now their ADHD was getting to them. Leo had started tinkering with screws, nuts and bolts and for some reason a breathmint, though the wizards didn't know from where he had gotten it. Piper was unconsciously twirling her hair in her hand while Jason wrapped a hand around her waist. Frank was as calm as ever. Hazel on the other hand was tapping her foot on the floor.

Jason put his now empty cup of hot choclate on the table and straightened his glasses **(A/N: I bet most of you had forgotten about them! ;) )** He took a deep breath and leaned forward to hear the story. Even though it appeared that Leo was making something, he was pretty sure that his now once again alive best friend was intently listening.

"The next year we-" " That's it! You are leaving nearly _all_ the details out scarhead! Tell more about both of your years again!" Percy interrupted rather rudely and huffed pouting. Somehow, the term scarhead to the wizards seemed more like an endearing nickname than an insult someone *** cough Malfoy cough *** used to say. Harry sighed as he began all over again. At the end ,the demigods seemed to be staring at the golden trio with newfound _respect_ rather than _amazement_. But the one thing they had never anticipated was Percy's reaction to the war.

" I didn't know about Remus, Tonks, Fred or Dobby.. Hedwig too..." he whispered. He spoke as if he _knew_ these people. He probably did too. But one thing that the wizards noticed was that he didn't say sorry like most would. He _understood_ Harry. And the wizards could not have been more thankful for their friend wanted hope and company to get him through this, not pity. It seemed like Percy's friends understood that too. All of them had wistful looks in their faces as if remembering someone.

Soon the good cheerful mood was back and everyone had started joking and laughing again.

" Now Percy, you tell your story. Then we will get the truth out if you and Harry." Hermione said not forgetting their conversation earlier. Percy buried his face in his hands and groaned. " I was hoping you had forgotten about that but if course, you are _the_ Hermione Granger." he mumbled while others laughed.

"Well, for starters, we are _demigods_."


End file.
